


Demands

by Mersayde



Series: My Darlings [9]
Category: Growing A Sun
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Slight Bondage, Smut, drizzlets of angst, gals being fucky pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersayde/pseuds/Mersayde
Summary: In which both explore their complicated relationships with control in pleasurable ways.





	Demands

 

Amorie has never been known for being polite. She’s working on it, but up until a certain point in her life, it would seem as if manners were wiped from her dna. She’s learned how to get what she needs and exactly when she needs it without words ever forming beyond a quick snap of her fingers.

Amorie doesn’t beg, she doesn’t ask. She _demands._

What she wants, she gets. And that is a fact. Or so it was.

All of that’s challenged when she’s clinging onto her sheets with strands of hair slipping free from a rushed bun; words stuck in her throat as Tera blinks expectantly, she’s beginning to realize that this is _new_ for her.

“I’m waiting.” Tera says. “Ask nicely, or I’ll stop.” And there’s no room for discussion, no loophole to squeeze through.

Amorie tries to plead with her eyes, tries to convey her thoughts through the desperate flutter of her lashes.

And it’s so _hard_ , even though it shouldn’t be. She tries to cheat and move her hips _just so_ but Tera grips at them roughly, stopping her in her poor attempts.

Amorie is strong. Dedicating your life to throwing all of your weight on the tip of your toes isn’t for the weak at heart. But Tera is stronger, you don’t spend your time throwing men three times your size to the ground with a piercing knee to their throats without some type of tempestuous grit or unyielding rebellion.

And that’s what it is.

Tera’s not strong because she can punch a hole through a wall, or kick someone’s teeth in. Her fists don’t prove her strength, her glares don’t make her feared. Well, maybe to most, but to Amorie, it’s the fire that never stops feeding, that never stops burning in her chest.

Throughout the course of their relationship, Amorie has learned that Tera’s strength stems from her love, and even if it’s hidden behind layers of dust and broken windows, and buried deep beneath deformed cobwebs and screeching floors;

It’s _there,_ and it’s fighting to be found.

It’s how she survives, it’s how she keeps her chest from caving in.

Amorie admires that, maybe too much. Maybe too noticeably, she wonders if she looks at Tera like she’s the sole force keeping the earth spinning on its toes, wonders if Tera is even aware.

“You’re... extremely patient,” Amorie breathes out. Tera hums, placing a teasing kiss on her inner thigh. Of course she is. You can’t possibly be best friends with someone like Gabe without a reservoir of patience at your disposal.

Tera sucks her teeth in disappointment at her attempt to redirect and begins to slowly remove her fingers.

“Wait! Wait .... just .. _no_ — I ....” And a whimper escapes her lips. A sound that surprises both of them. Tera pushes them back in and Amorie groans with impatient need, the pleasant burn all too much and not enough.

She knows the game they’re playing, she gets rewarded for compliance, punished for disobedience. Amorie knows how to get what she wants, that’s never been the issue. The problem here, is _how_.

A third finger slowly makes it way into her and her head hits the mattress with a soft thud.

Tera’s fingers stretch her in a way that’s unbelievably good. Years of joints healing slightly unaligned wasn’t something to celebrate but, ha, Amorie can think of three points in particular that say otherwise. They’ve been going at this for too long, she’s been pulled to the edge too many times, she wants this to end. _Needs_ this to end.

 _“Please,”_ Amorie huffs through clenched teeth, and the word tears her apart more than the fingers that begin to move do. And before she has a chance to adjust Tera curls them slowly but surely, hitting that spot with fierce precision and _“fuck,”_ her system is flooded with endorphins that slept dormant under her skin.

“Good girl,” Tera breathes out, the air from her mouth slightly displacing the hair between her legs. And when did she move? Amorie can’t really remember, doesn’t really find the time to care because Tera’s tongue starts to fall into the rhythm of her fingers, and Amorie’s mouth can’t form anything but moans and pleas that Tera uses as fuel. She gives Amorie exactly what’s she’s been waiting for and then some. 

She proceeds in a way that burns the inside of her gut and ignites a fire between her legs. Amorie is gasping for air that her lungs can’t seem to find, and clutching at the strawberry curls on Tera’s head, earning a content moan in response.

Amorie hips lift off the bed, grinding to chase the friction of Tera’s lips and tongue.

And she can’t remember the last time she’s been completely taken apart just from this, can’t quite place her finger on the last time she’s felt this vulnerable. She peaks down at Tera, eyes glazed over in pleasure, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. As if she’s the only meal she’ll ever enjoy. And _that’s_ what does it, that’s what sends her over the edge, knowing that somehow she’s enjoying this just as much. The warmth in her gut builds at an alarming speed and her thighs tremble and she’s moaning out Tera’s name as if it’s the only thing she knows. And Tera keeps going, keeps pushing and twisting her fingers, keeps mouthing at her clit, letting the sensations build mercilessly.

Amorie screams as her vision whites out. Her body squirming at the pleasure coursing through her veins.

Everything starts to slow down, she feels empty at the loss of fingers, feels too sated to care for long.

Tera smiles while kissing a trail from her inner thighs, to her neck, then cheeks, then lips.

“You did good.” She says with a gentleness that used to catch Amorie off guard, that sometimes still does. “Did—did you try to wait me out?” Tera asks behind a small grin, and Amorie chuckles.

“Yup, and I failed.” She admits, wiping Tera’s chin. She wonders if she can go another round, but knows there are places they both have to be.

“Maybe next time we’ll get to the good parts if you cooperate sooner.”

Amorie’s heart flutter at the promise of a next time and her clit twitches at the possibilities carried under her tone.

 

+++

 

And the next time Amorie catches herself speaking to whatever gods colonizers worship, because Tera has her bent in half, her legs thrown over strong shoulders, delovering each thrust with just enough force to reach that spot that makes her delirious with pleasure. Sweat glides down their limbs, wet sounds and desperate heat fill the room.

And Tera ruthlessly aims for that bundle of nerves that has her begging and whining in tones she doesn’t recognize. She’s always been vocal in bed, knows just how much it affects Tera. How much it fills her eyes with a deep hunger. Knows it’ll earn her rougher thrusts and a more satisfying release in the end. Amorie can’t help but think that she likes this game. 

" _There!_  D—don't stop— _ah_ ," Amorie begs through parted lips. She concludes that Tera is too good at this, too good at fucking her out of her senses, too good at making the simplest of things seem unbearably mind-blowing.

Tera leans down to whisper how good she’s been, how much she’s given her, how much Amorie’s earned this, how much she deserves to be pounded into her mattress like this.

She brushes the strands of her hair back and Amorie closes her eyes. “Look at me,” Tera demands and the drop in her voice makes Amorie moan. She’s so close. _So close_ , and the look in Tera’s eyes as she grips her hips to get a better angle, reaching deeper than Amorie ever thought possible, has her clinging onto Tera for dear life and biting a helpless moan into her shoulder.

 

+++

 

Amorie can give as good as she gets, Tera has always known this, but she seems to want to make this point inexorably clear, and each resounding smack against her skin leaves an all too pleasant burn that stays. The unspoken sentiment has a mixture of pleasure and anticipation curling inside of Tera.

“Your ass is so pretty covered in pink,” Amorie observes out loud and Tera does the best she can to throw a smirk over her shoulder.

Amorie can’t help but admire her body, firm and scarred. On her knees, hands tied behind her back and face smooshed into a pillow, willing and compliant under her hands. Being stretched and played with, melting into a needy mess.

Amorie concludes that there’s no classical composer with enough skill to align the thumps of her heart with the scores of beats. None that can musically depict how beautiful Tera looks, none that can match the eloquent dance of muted pink on brown skin, the sensuous constriction of nothing but capable limbs; there’s no contemporary artist that could perfectly capture the emotions on her face and do justice to how enticing it all is in this moment.

And Amorie knows she’s fucked. Knows that she can’t dwell on this growing sensation deep within her heart.

“You think so?” Tera huffs out, a chuckle playing on her lips. Amorie smirks. _Now that mouth of hers just won’t do_ , she thinks and brings her hand down with a sharp smack. The smile tugging at Tera’s lips quickly dissolves into a shocked yelp.

“ _Ah!_ S-sorry miss,” Tera moans at Amorie kneading her skin, soothing the angry red that washes over her right cheek.

Tera is usually quiet, biting back sounds behind her lips. Amorie likes to hear them, likes to get Tera so fucked out and sensitive that all she can do is whimper and plea so loud that her voice turns hoarse. She pockets them in the back of her mind like miniature prizes and continues.

Amorie doesn’t answer, just brings the vibrator back onto her swollen clit with more pressure than the last, and is disappointed when all she hears is muffled noises.

She reaches to rub gently through Tera’s scalp and pulls. “I want to hear you,” Amorie demands and turns up the speed. She can feel Tera’s legs start to shake and the small whimpers she loves so much curl around her ears, licking her lips. “Mmm, you sound so good.” Amorie praises. She tugs harder at Tera’s hair and receives a choked off sob.

“Yes—! oh— _god yes_!” Tera’s hips move without consent, swirling around the electronic dildo stuffed deep between her folds, pulling her open, trying to meet its twirls inside her with the desperate grind of her hips. She tries to sink it deeper so she can reach _just so_ , while the friction from the vibrator is stuck to her sensitive nub like glue. She can feel it pulse throughout her entire body, knows she’s not going to last much longer.

Amorie lets go and leans down to whisper in her ear, “Don’t cum until I say so.” She says causing Tera whines in response. “Bad girls don’t get rewarded.” She chides and turns the vibrator up to its highest speed, and it has Tera gripping at the ropes around her wrists, has her trying to slow down her release through pain.

Tera’s legs tremble and her eyes wire shut, face digging into her pillow.

Amorie returns to her position behind her and delivers another hard smack. Another muffled whimper is heard. Amorie kneads, then smacks, kneads then smacks. Keeping the pressure on the vibrator and watching as Tera starts to unravel in front of her.

 

+++

 

There are a number of things about Tera that Amorie was not prepared to discover.

Like, that she’s a fast learner. She observes through her silence and builds in her absence. So imagine Amorie’s surprise when she picks up on the things that make her weak with need, and throws it back ten fold at an astonishing speed.

Or that she cares. She cares more than Amorie thought was ever possible. And she lets that be her shield, let’s her love for others be her armor. So imagine the heart warming surprise when Tera does nothing but leave cloud soft kisses all over her body and buries them both under cushiony blankets while clinging to her as if she’s her only life line.

Or that Tera never does things in halves. If she works, she’s running herself ragged, if she’s upset, she’s livid, if she cares, she loves. So imagine Amorie’s surprise when she realizes that when Tera cums, she cums _hard,_. That she revels in the intimacy and after glow that follows. That on more than one occasion she feels Tera absentmindedly nuzzling her cheek against any inch of her skin she can find.

Each of these things reveals themselves one after the next like plucking strings of a new guitar.

There are a number of things about Amorie that Tera was not prepared to discover.

Like, that ballet is not only how she makes a living, but how she keeps her heart. That each relevé, pirouette, and leap keeps her chest from falling out of her skin. Tera always had an idea that Amorie was flexible, but her pulse quickens when she discovers just how much. Amorie was more than willing to do grand jetés when it came to Tera, and not just in the bedroom, not just on stage, but in their life together. 

Or that Amorie has never felt like her voice wasn’t important enough to be heard. That there’s never been a need for her to be quiet, she walks into a room and her existence is acknowledged. Tera knew she was in trouble the first time she heard Amorie moan, with abandon and flushed cheeks, with half lidded eyes full of want.

Or that Amorie is trying to make amends. To the people she’s hurt in the past with her selfish nature. Tera wants to tell her that she doesn’t owe her any apologies, that there’s nothing to be gained by swallowing her moans inbetween their tongues as she plows deep into her on the nearest surface. But Tera finds she doesn’t have the heart to. 

Each of these things reveals themselves one after the next like feathers dropping off an old birds wings.

Amorie spends her entire life making sure she is in control, holding it close to her chest, guarded under her fingertips. Someone has to teach her how to let it go, how to be fine when its set free.

Tera spends her life scrambling for it, searching for any ounce she can keep. Someone has to teach her that control should be a forever shifting mechanism, not something you chase, never something you capture.

And those things, they must learn from themselves, for themselves, they can’t be forged through their relationship. Or obtained through sex, but it can be practiced.

And practice they will.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still extremely inexperienced writing smut. I feel like it lacks in “spice” lol and personality? Idk smut is hard to write.
> 
> Comment your fave parts or any constructive criticism please! 
> 
> Anyway Tera and Amorie used to be canon, but I split them into separate stories because I felt like I was using Amorie as a band aid to Tera’s healing, which also stunted Amorie’s growth as a character? I still love them together! OTP ‘TIL I YEET! 
> 
> Leave me a kudos pls this was stressful, I beg.


End file.
